I'm Sorry
by Marionette Ame
Summary: There were four times she was sorry and one time she wasn't.


She walked into the office of the boss of the CEDEF. The office that belonged to Sawada Iemitsu.

The room was a cacophony of brown shades. The only colour in the room was the man who had called for the meeting between her, a Bovino Mafioso, and him.

"Why was my presence needed here Sawada?" she asked. Her voice as firm as the chair the blond sat upon.

"Work for Vongola-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish. Work for Vongola, be its shadow. No, be Vongola's night," Iemitsu then held up a picture of a child, "Or your nephew will die right in front of your eyes. He will die thinking that you hate him."

Her eyes were widened with shock by the time he finished.

"Why?" she enunciated, trembling with tears, "Why me? There are a million other people out there better than me. So why me?"

"You can kill people without a trace. Even if you _do_ fail, you know how to dispose of yourself without anyone knowing who sent you. Why _not _you?"

"Fine. J-just don't hurt my baby. My nephew is the only thing I have left. Please."

"Of course, and another thing. I did not tell you this earlier but you have to make everyone think you are dead, even your nephew, if you want him to live."

"As long as he lives I'll do it."

"I knew you would agree," a smirk made itself seen on Iemitsu's face.

* * *

Tears ran down her face as she saw her nephew wail at her supposed funeral. All but the boss of Vongola's CEDEF thought her dead.

As the funeral ended, she whispered two words that nobody heard.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

She had a mask covering her face as she pointed the gun she was holding towards Enrico's head. The shootout had stopped when the men had realized that the unknown female could kill the man they were supposed to be protecting at any second.

"Who sent you?" Enrico asked, his stature calmer than the blue sky above them.

"If I tell you my nephew will die," she stated.

"Is that so," he sighed, " All of you, don't kill her no matter what happens. She's doing this for her family. You should understand that."

This shocked her, but she couldn't show it no matter what. She shot the gun, but as she dropped it to disappear, she looked back once more into Enrico's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, tears coming to her eyes.

Enrico just smiled softly and said, " I know."

* * *

She stared into the dead eyes of Massimo.

She had tricked the man into taking a swim alone. She herself didn't know how. When he had dived underwater she had trapped him inside a cage and waited for a whole twenty minutes until she had gotten rid of it.

She was underwater now but she couldn't bear staring at the man anymore. She escaped to the surface of the sea and led herself to the sandy shores of the beach.

As she left to prepare herself for the third victim she looked back once more and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"I won't hold a grudge against you for this," Federico said softly in an understanding tone, "You're doing it for your family after all."

The boy smiled softly at her, for everything about the boy was soft, as he slowly died in her arms.

"I'm sorry," tears were dripping from her face onto his.

"It's okay, didn't I tell you. You're forgiven." Federico murmured this softly as he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

More tears fell as she realized she had to burn the kind child's body for she could not leave any trace.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"I've done what you asked Sawada," she stated.

"I know, but I have one more thing that you need to do before you're free of this. Free of everything," the blond said, "Two days after your nephew turns fifteen, I want you to kill one person, anyone, who you think threatens Vongola the most."

"As long as my bambino lives."

"Of course." Iemitsu walked away after he said this, leaving her alone in the CEDEF hallway.

* * *

She walked through the hallways of Vongola Manor heading towards the Dining Hall. When she reached the double oaken doors she took a deep breath. She then kicked open the doors to reveal the tenth generation and most importantly the CEDEF boss.

"Why are you here?" the shock in Iemitsu's voice made her smile. One that none could see because she was wearing her mask. "Have you finished your task already?"

"Of course not," she said lightly in a cheerful manner, "That's why I'm here." And with those words she threw a knife straight into the heart of the CEDEF boss.

"Why?" the blond asked as all but she stared in shock at the dying CEDEF boss. All of them also looked happy. **(1)**

"You did say that I could kill anyone after I killed Enrico, Massimo and Federico. And when it comes to it. You're the one person that came into mind boss. This is the one thing I'm not sorry about though," she smiled softly and took off her mask, " After all, you threatened Lambo."

"Aunt Ottavio?" a shocked cow **(2)** asked.

Ottavio walked over to Lambo and hugged him, "I've missed you so much my little bambino. Ti amo."

"I love you to Auntie," the little fifteen-year-old cow replied.

* * *

**1\. This is an alternate universe where Iemitsu is evil and shit but nobody is able to fight him so ya.**

**2\. He's a cow, don't fight it guys.**

**I know I messed up at the killing Iemitsu part but I don't care. So meh. **

**Anyway, I wrote a bit more than 3 goddamn pages in one frickin' go. I'm so happy. **


End file.
